Code: Darkness
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Xana has been destroyed. Or has he? This question is on everybody's mind, but when a new evil attacks they have to stop it or it will bring the Earth into a dark future.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

I do own Chaos, Drake, Error, Delita, Logan, Kimono, Andrew, Taylor, Ana, Relita, Sheena, Max, Alex, and Elsa.

The Reboot characters will not be making an appearance in this fic.

**Code: Darkness**

* * *

Summary 

It has been a month since the battle in Chaos's lair. The gang believes that Xana has been destroyed. However Ulrich is not so sure that Xana is gone forever. Delita, Chaos, and Drake are still on the loose in Lyoko.

They know where they are and captured them, putting them in cyber sleeps. But it is still not over. Somewhere in the darkest depths of Lyoko someone is planning to defeat the Lyoko and bring the real world into a dark future.

The gang are busy at school and making new friends without having to worry about Xana. This new creature is planning to release untold horrors upon the real world.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region**

Somewhere in a dark fortress a dark figure wearing a black cloak that hid him from sight walked down the halls. In his hand was a long silver staff that reached above him. He walked into a large room. At the end of the room was circle that had Xana's symbol.

He walked onto it and it glowed a crimson light. His staff glowed a black light and Chaos and Delita appeared in front of him.

"Welcome back to the land of the awake." said the figure,

"What do you want?" asked Chaos.

"Your assistance." said the figure,

"For what?" asked Delita.

"The destruction of the humans." said the figure,

"And if we refuse?" asked Chaos.

The figure's staff glowed black and Delita and Chaos fell over in pain.

"I infected you with a little program. If you want to live you will help me." said the figure,

"All right. What do you want?"asked Chaos.

"Hack into Jeremy's computer and download a copy their virtual cards. After that you will steal a power source." said the figure,

"Why would you want that?" asked Delita.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." said the figure.

He walked out of the room. Delita and Chaos lookd at each other.

* * *

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Relita sat in meditation on rock. It was so quiet in the Mountain Region. Suddenly she felt a wave of darkness.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

The Lyoko gang had just finished class and where sitting at their bench. Yumi and Ulrich were training again and the others were watching. Suddenly an explosion shook the ground. The gang turned and saw Chaos looking at them.

"Chaos? But how are you here?" asked Jeremy,

"Just looking for some payback. But I should thank you for getting rid of Xana." said Chaos.

He unleashed bolts of lightning at them. While Chaos attacked, Delita drained the generator of its power and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Chaos saw a black cloud and knew it that Delita had finished her job. He disappeared into thin air.

"What was that all about?" asked Odd,

"I don't know, but it can't be good." said Jeremy.

They looked at the damage.

* * *

**Yumi's house**

It was now night. Yumi sat outside looking at the stars. He rmother came out and sat beside her.

"I heard about the attack. I'm beginning to wonder if letting you fight these viruses was not the right decision." said her mother,

"I wanted to help my friends. They seem part of my family. I'm surprised as you are mommy. I thought everything would be better once we got rid of Xana, but now think everything got worse." said Yumi.

"Life is full of surprises." said her mother.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Ulrich walked down the hall towards the vending machines. As he walked he ran into Jim.

"Hey, Ulruch. Do you know why those two viruses attacked the school?" asked Jim,

"I thought it was to get rid of us, but they seemed to be after something else. They might be working with someone." said Ulrich.

"You think it might be Xana?" asked Jim,

"No he's dead." said Ulrich.

"He has come back before." said Jim.

He left. Ulrich got his drink and sat down. Why would Chaos and Delita attack the school and leave him and his friends out of it? Who woke them up?

He knew it wasn't Xana because he was gone. Maybe he left something to make sure they did not forget him.

* * *

**Somewhere in the city**

A little girl with long jet black hair and blue eyes walked down the street. She was abandoned by her parents and nobody helped her. Except one. She had never seen him, but he gave her food and shelter after she was spied on a few kids at a boarding school.

"I'm here." she said quietly,

"Good. What do you have for me?" asked a soothing voice.

"Two people named Chaos and Delita attacked the school and stole something." said the girl,

"I see. Before you leave I would like to know why you haven't told me your name." said the voice.

"I don't want to say it." said the girl,

"You can trust me." said the voice.

"I have no name." said the girl, breaking down.

"Then I will give you a name. Kea." said the voice.

The girl smiled at wherever the voice was coming from and left.


	2. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

I do own Chaos, Drake, Error, Delita, Logan, Kimono, Andrew, Taylor, Ana, Relita, Sheena, Max, Alex, and Elsa.

The Reboot characters will not be making an appearance in this fic.

**Code: Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Inside the factory Chaos and Delita were at the elevator.

"Do you have the energy?" asked the figure, through the speakers.

"Yes, but what do you plan to use it for?" asked Chaos,

"To prepare my plan. When it has come to pass the Lyoko warriors will be gone, along with every human on the planet." said the voice.

"How would you do that?" asked another voice.

They turned and saw Drake enter the factory. With him was a girl with long jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Drake, I should have known you would have escaped." said the voice,

"I am the one who created Lyoko, Horror." said Drake.

"So you figured it out." said the voice,

"You mean it was Horror? I thought the clones killed him back the Element's fortress when Xana tried to increase his power." said Delita.

"I escaped and I saw how the gang killed Xana." said the voice,

"What are you planning, Horror?" asked Drake.

"You'll find out in due time." said the voice,

"And what if we can't wait?" asked Chaos.

Suddenly he and Delita fell over in pain. They hugged themselves and yelled in pain. Horror ceased his grip on them.

"Next time keep your mouth shut, Chaos. Or else you will regret it." said Delita,

"Come to Lyoko you two. I need you to give me those virtual cards." said Horror.

They disappeared into thin air and Horror turned his sight on Drake.

"What shall I do with you?" asked Horror,

"I could help you." said Drake.

"How?" asked Horror,

"I can increase your power. You could be stronger than even Xana was when he absorbed power from the core." said Drake.

"I am interested, but I still don't trust you. You had better not be lying." said Horror,

"I give you my word." said Drake.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region**

**Dark**** Castle**

Horror waved his hand and Drake's image vanished from the screen. It was now time to get rid of the Lyoko gang. A tower in the Forest Region glowed black.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

A black gas came out of the air vents and entered the bodies of the sleeping Lyoko gang.

* * *

**Ulrich's dream**

Ulrich and Yumi walked through a field. Ulrich had his arm wrapped around Yumi's waist and they walked through the field holding each other. Suddenly the sky went black and Yumi's smile turned into an evil, cold smile. She tossed Ulrich onto the ground.

"What was . . ." said Ulrich.

He didn't finish because when he saw Yumi's face he stopped. Her eyes were blood red and she held a knife in her hands.

"Yumi, it's me, Ulrich!" shouted Ulrich.

Yumi didn't listen. She ran at Ulrich and stabbed him in the stomach.

"It's better to have love then lost." said a voice he knew all too well.

He looked and saw a dark figure in the distance walking towards him. It was a tall boy with white pale skin. His eyes were sharp bright green and there were dark triangular marks under his eyes. He wore all black and had a black katana sheathed around his waist.

His hair was jet black with red streaks and it was spiked. He wore black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Xana!" shouted Ulrich,

"You were expecting someone else? Sorry to disappoint you, Ulrich." said Xana.

"What did you do to Yumi?" demanded Ulrich,

"I did nothing. It looks like she got sick of you and wanted you of her life." said Xana.

"She would never do that!" shouted Ulrich,

"Then why did she stab you?" asked Xana.

Yumi pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ulrich. Xana laughed at as she aimed at Ulrich. She smiled evilly at him. Ulrich's eyes went wide in horror.

He jumped as Yumi fired and ran at her. He grabbed her knife and stabbed her. Yumi's went back to normal and her face had a look of shock. She went limb in Ulrich's shoulders.

Ulrich hugged her tightly and cried. Xana laughed from behind them.

"I'm so sorry." said Ulrich.

Suddenly he felt pain; he looked down and saw Yumi stab him.

"This all your fault, Ulrich." said Yumi, emotionlessly.

Ulrich fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was Xana's laughter.

* * *

**Ulrich and Odd's dorm**

Ulrich tossed in turned in his sleep. Odd was doing much better.

* * *

**Odd's mind**

Odd and Sam walked through one the streets, holding hands. They walked into a restaurant and ordered their food.

"I will be right back, Odd." said Sam,

"Okay, but hurry or I will eat our food." said Odd.

"Why did a fall for you?" Sam asked under her breath.

"Because of my good looks, my great sense of humor, my great genius?" asked Odd,

"Now I remember." said Sam.

She walked off, for a few minutes it was silent, until he heard something. It was a scream. He looked and saw Sam being attacked by a group of teenagers.

"Sam! Leave her alone!" shouted Odd,

"Or what, punk?" asked a teen.

He pulled out a knife and held near Sam's throat. They smiled as Odd watched him horror. He glared at the teens, hatefully. The teens smiled and swung the knife.

Odd screamed as Sam fell to the ground. A pool of crimson blood poured out of her. They teens ran out of the restaurant. Odd walked over to Sam's body and picked her up.

His hands became covered in blood.

* * *

**Aelita's mind**

Aelita and the others sat in class, studying. Suddenly a blast was heard. Out in the hall a roachster was blasting everyone and everything in sight. A blast was heard form outside; they looked and saw every monster, either created by Xana or their other foes attacking the city. They ran out of the school, but as they ran a Megatank charged and fired at Aelita.

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

He pushed her out of the way, but was hit by full blast.

"Jeremy!" shouted Aelita.

* * *

**Yumi's mind**

Yumi walked around with Ulrich, showing her nine year old cousin Crystal the city. Suddenly she ran off and wandered into an abandoned factory (I wonder which one?).

" Crystal!" shouted Yumi,

"Its okay, Yumi. I'm just looking around." said Crystal, walking into the elevator.

Ulrich and Yumi walked into the elevator, suddenly the door closed and headed down three levels. It opened and showed them the supercomputer that held Lyoko.

"What is that?" asked Crystal,

"Don't touch it." said Yumi.

"Why not?" asked Crystal, pouting.

Suddenly a black cloud came out of the computer. They saw the cloud and gasped.

"It can't be." said Ulrich.

They heard a harsh laughter. The cloud formed. It was Xana.

"Xana! But how?" said Yumi,

"I will never be defeated. You have failed to destroy me countless times." said Xana.

"You will never win, Xana!" shouted Ulrich,

"Really?" asked Xana.

"Yumi, who is that guy?" asked Crystal,

" Crystal, get out of here. Now!" shouted Yumi.

Crystal ran for the elevator, but Xana didn't give her a chance. He jumped and landed in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground.

"Xana let her go! This had nothing to do with her! It's us you want!" shouted Yumi,

"True, but I can always damage you for life. If I can't get rid of you I will get rid of your family." said Xana.

He dropped Crystal and disappeared. Yumi ran towards her body and cradled her cousin in her arms. She heard a thud. She looked and saw Ulrich in the ground with blood coming out of him.

Xana stood over him; his sword was covered in crimson blood. He smiled and disappeared. Yumi looked at the dead bodies and cried harder than she ever had before.

* * *

**Jeremy's mind**

Jeremy watched as the Lyoko gang fought Xana's monsters in Lyoko. Aelita has only 20 life points left and the others are busy fighting a Megatank and three Crabs. A hornet flew in and took her out. Jeremy waited for Aelita enter the room, but she never came.

"Aelita, are you there?" asked Jeremy.

There was no answer. The elevator opened, but it wasn't Aelita. It was Xana. In his left hand was Aelita being dragged and her body was nearly covered in crimson blood.

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

He ran at Xana to punch him, but Xana tossed Aelita's body at him. He was hit and landed on the ground. His clothes were covered blood and Xana smiled at him.

"At least you can keep her." said Xana.

He vanished into a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Forest**** Region**

Delita walked around the tower Horror was using. She felt a presence and saw Relita holding a bow and arrow. She was aiming at Delita.

"Is that anyway to say hello?" asked Delita,

"Tell me, is this all Xana's doing?" asked Relita.

"You mean that our dear brother? That deleted program?" asked Delita,

"He's dead?" asked Relita, surprised.

"Delita, stop her!" shouted Horror.

Delita unsheathed her swords and fired laser at Relita. She jumped and fired arrows that hit Delita's arms. She dropped her swords and Relita ran into the tower. It was deactivated and everybody returned to the past.

The Lyoko gang sat up in surprise. They waited until morning and met at their bench.

"You guys all had bad dreams?" asked Yumi,

"Yeah." said the others.

"But how? Xana is gone." said Aelita,

"It wasn't Xana. Relita contacted me and said it was Delita." said Jeremy.

"And she used a tower to attack us in her dreams." said Odd,

"We better keep a close eye out." said Ulrich.


	3. No title

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

I do own Chaos, Drake, Error, Delita, Logan, Kimono, Andrew, Taylor, Ana, Relita, Sheena, Max, Alex, and Elsa.

The Reboot characters will not be making an appearance in this fic.

**Code: Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 3 

**Kadic junior High **

The Lyoko gang and the clones created by Chaos were in the cafeteria, discussing the recent events.

"You're saying that Delita activated a tower in Lyoko and gave you nightmares?" asked Logan,

"That's pretty much how it happened." said Jeremy.

"I don't think that Delita was doing this on her own. Creating nightmares isn't her style. Remember she is the twin sister of you know who and he never tried this." said Kimono,

"What about Chaos? He was able to trap us in a simulation that made us think it was reality." said Ulrich.

"He would have sent his robots after you and abducted you. And if I remember you destroyed Chaos's lair." said Andrew,

"Maybe he is using Lyoko." said Yumi.

"We better keep a close eye out." said Aelita,

"I wonder they are after." said Jeremy.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region **

** Dark Castle **

Horror stepped into the crimson symbol and raised his staff. The Lyoko cards of every warrior appeared around him, floating. His staff glowed black and fired a black laser beam at every card. He did his bet imitation of a smile.

The cards turned black and fell to the ground disappearing. Blue energy flew out of them and entered Horror's body as they turned to dust. Drake, Chaos, and Kea watched him as he was preparing something.

"I should have known you would try this." said a voice.

They turned and saw Delita enter the room.

"What are talking about?" asked Horror,

"You're planning to become a virus, and not just any virus. A virus like Xana." said Delita.

"What are you talking about, Delita?" asked Chaos,

"He is using a special virus to turn him into a computer virus. He plans to have all the powers that Xana possessed." said Delita.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" asked Horror,

"I am the twin sister of Xana. I should know these things. Too bad that you will not succeed." said Delita.

"And why is that?" asked Horror,

"This!" shouted Delita.

She fired lasers at him as the last of the blue energy entered his body. He blocked the lasers with his staff and fired a black beam at her and the others. They were sent into a black portal that appeared. They were floating in endless void of darkness.

"I can't . . . move." said Delita,

"Neither can I." said Chaos.

Horror watched as the portal closed and laughed.

"Now it's time to deal with the Lyoko warriors." said Horror.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

The Lyoko gang were in class, studying. Ulrich was falling asleep, he tried to stay awake, but he eventually gave in. He fell asleep, but he did not dream well.

He dreamed he was in the school yard, but it wasn't empty. There were dead bodies everywhere.

"Jeremy! Odd! Aelita! Anybody!" shouted Ulrich,

"Don't worry Ulrich. You are not alone." said a voice.

The school was now covered in a black cloud and out of the fog walked his friends. He would have been glad to see them, if their eyes weren't blood red and if they smiled evilly. There was a red light. He looked up and saw the logo of Xana.

His friends pulled out guns and aimed at Ulrich.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ulrich.

He tried to stay calm, but inside he was beyond scared.

"Looks they don't want to be your friends anymore and hate you now." said a voice.

It came from the symbol. Out of the symbol came a black cloud and landed on the ground. It formed into a solid shape. When it formed Xana stood in its place.

'Xana! What did you do to them?" demanded Ulrich,

"I did nothing of the sort. They made their own choice." said Xana.

Yumi stepped forward and pulled out a sword. She smiled at Ulrich and swung. Ulrich grabbed her arms and knocked the sword out of her hands. He stabbed her and turned to the others.

"I will kill you all and then I kill myself. It's the only we'll be free of Xana." said Ulrich.

Their eyes returned to normal and they looked innocently at him.

"Why do you have to kill us?" asked Jeremy,

"We're your best friends. We can beat Xana." said Odd.

"You have been tricked." said Aelita.

Ulrich lowered the sword, but that was a mistake. Their eyes turned blood red again and they attacked him. He swung the sword and struck them down. Xana laughed at him as he turned.

"Were you that desperate to get away from me? Even at cost of your friend's lives?" asked Xana,

"You have no right to say that!" shouted Ulrich.

Suddenly Yumi got back up and shot him. He fell over and breathed heavily.

"This is your entire fault, Ulrich. You never were there for us." said Yumi.

"Ulrich, wake up!" shouted a voice.

He opened his eyes to find himself back in class. Odd was shaking him to wake him up.

"You were not the only one to fall asleep. Jeremy fell asleep which is weird because he never falls asleep in class." said Odd,

"Even after death Xana finds a way to cause me grief." said Ulrich.

"These nightmares must be contagious." said Odd,

"Let's hope they stop soon." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region **

** Dark Castle **

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ulrich, but the nightmare has only just begun. Now is the time to stop playing around." said Horror.

He pointed his staff at the symbol and fired. The symbol glowed brighter than ever before. A large orb of blue light appeared in the sky in Lyoko. Horror fired a black beam at the portal.

Earthquakes devasted Lyoko, but Lyoko was not the only place being affected by this.

* * *

**The real world**

The sky turned black as parts of land started to fly out of the ground. The Lyoko looked on in shock as it happened.

"What's happening?" asked Yumi,

"It's Horror! Only he has the power to do this." said Logan.

"He's still alive. I thought you guys killed him at the Element's fortress." said Ulrich,

"He escaped." said Andrew.

"He's fusing Earth and Lyoko!" shouted Aelita,

"How?" asked Odd.

"The power that Delita and Chaos stole. It must have powered him up." said Jeremy,

"We better hurry and stop him." said Ulrich.

Jeremy pulled out a black box and in a flash of light they appeared in their upgraded Lyoko forms. Dragons appeared and attacked. Ulrich and Jeremy fired energy waves that destroyed them. Suddenly dark figure appeared.

It was Horror.

"So you are still alive." said Horror,

"What are you up to?" demanded Taylor.

"I am just going to wipe out your pathetic race." said Horror,

"We'll see about that." said Ulrich.

Suddenly tree roots came out of the ground and grabbed Ulrich, stopping him from attacking. Aelita tried to cut the vines, but would not cut. Yumi threw her fans at Horror, but he batted them away with his staff.

"Aren't you going to defend your dear Ulrich?" asked Horror.

He fired a black laser at Ulrich, who was still trying to break free. Yumi had a look of fear on her face and ran at Ulrich. As the laser nearly hit Yumi appeared in front of him and took the shot.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich.

She fell to the ground, but she was still alive. She was breathing heavily. She glowed black and was lifted into the air. She was brought to Horror.

"I think I'll have some fun with her before she dies." said Horror.

He disappeared in a flash of black light. The vines released Ulrich and collapsed. He felt a hand on his shoulder looked up and saw Aelita.

"We'll get her back." said Aelita,

"I think I know where we'll find him." said Jeremy.

A dark castle appeared where the factory once was.

* * *

**Horror's castle**

Yumi awoke to find herself chained to a floating Xana symbol. Horror stood in front of her.

"Ah, the young warrior awakens." said Horror,

"What are you doing?" shouted Yumi.

"Just going to give your friends some grief before I get rid of them." said Horror,

"You won't win." said Yumi.

"We'll see," said Horror.


	4. He's back

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

I do own Chaos, Drake, Error, Delita, Logan, Kimono, Andrew, Taylor, Ana, Relita, Sheena, Max, Alex, and Elsa.

The Reboot characters will not be making an appearance in this fic.

**Code: Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 4 

The real world was now dark place. Monsters roamed throughout the landscape. Large chunks of the planet were floating in the sky. Where the factory once stood was a dark castle.

People hid underground to survive. Only below the surface was anybody safe from these monsters. Inside Horror watched as the Lyoko gang ran towards his castle. He knew why they were coming. It is because he captured their friend.

But who said it would be easy? He controlled all of the Element's monsters. For some reason he could not control the viral monsters and that angered him. He watched as the Lyoko gang neared the castle.

* * *

**Outside the castle**

Wolves, dragons, sharks with legs, and ice monsters appeared out of the shadows and attacked. Jeremy and Ulrich fired energy waves at them, Odd fired his laser arrows, and Aelita jumped and swung her sword.

A wolf jumped at her, she saw it coming and swung her sword. It sliced right through the wolf. Jeremy plunged his staff into the ground and it glowed. The ground started to crack.

It exploded underneath the monsters. The blast sent them flying in all directions. The dragons flew and sent fireballs at them. Jeremy created a force field, while Ulrich and Odd fired at them.

A shark leapt at them, but Aelita appeared right in front of it and stabbed it with her sword. The energy waves blasted several dragons. The clones turned into their Lyoko forms and jumped in. The sliced through the monsters.

Taylor threw her hammer which hit a dragon on the head. Logan charged at the wolves and swung his spear. Kimono sliced through an ice monster with her claws. Andrew through his sword which went right through a shark.

But the more monsters they killed, the more monsters came.

"We can't keep this up forever!" shouted Ulrich,

"You don't have to. Get up to the castle and get Yumi out of there." said Logan.

"What about you guys?" asked Aelita,

"We'll hold down the fort." said Kimono.

"You won't last." said Jeremy,

"Watch us." said Taylor.

The Lyoko sighed. Jeremy's staff glowed and they were lifted into the sky. They landed at the top of the castle. More monsters flew at them, but they did not last long against the Lyoko gang.

They jumped off the roof and landed on a balcony. They walked into a large room, but it was not empty. Yumi was there; her hands were held by chains.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich.

Suddenly Horror appeared in front of him.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" asked Horror,

"We were hoping." said Odd.

Horror raised his staff and fired black lasers at them. They dodged and Ulrich charged at him. Just as he swung his sword Horror vanished. There was no time to look because Ulrich felt a punch into his stomach.

The blow sent him back. He still stood, but staggered. Horror appeared in front of him and raised his staff. Aelita ran at him and swung her sword. Horror blocked and vanished.

Aelita was flipped onto the ground. Jeremy jumped in front of her as Horror fired a black beam at her. He created a force field and blocked it. Horror jumped at him and swung his staff.

It cut right through the force field. Odd used his cat reflexes and jumped at Horror. Before he could attack Horror vanished. Odd looked around, but somebody grabbed his tail and tossed him into the wall.

Horror appeared and attacked. Ulrich blocked his strikes and fought back. While they were fighting Yumi watched, but something was bugging her. Her back seemed in so much pain she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly.

Odd jumped and landed in front of her and released her.

"You okay, Yumi?" asked Odd.

Yumi nodded, but she was lying.

"Go and help the others, Odd." said Yumi,

"Okay. Stay here." said Odd.

He jumped and fired an arrow at Horror's back. It sent him into the ground. Suddenly a red aura glowed around him. His staff sent bolts of dark lightening at them.

They dodged, but they noticed something familiar about the aura. Suddenly Aelita realized why.

"He absorbed power from the core of Lyoko!" shouted Aelita,

"Than that means . . ." said Ulrich.

"It is much easier to beat him." said Jeremy.

They split up as Horror sent dark lightening at them. The pain on Yumi's back was getting worse. She felt like her body was going break in two. Ulrich saw her in pain and ran to her side.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" asked Ulrich,

"It hurts. My back hurts." said Yumi.

"Let me see your back." said Ulrich.

Yumi obeyed. She took enough of her kimono for Ulrich to see her back. On it was the symbol of Xana. Suddenly Yumi screamed and it got the other's attention.

A black cloud came out of the symbol on Yumi's back and exploded in a flash of red light. As the light vanished they saw a figure standing there. His skin was pale white and he had dark triangular marks under his eyes. He wore a black T shirt with black baggy pants, and black and red shoes.

He wore black fingerless gloves, and his hair was jet black with red streaks all through it and it was spiked. His eyes were sharp bright green. He smiled at the room's occupants

"Xana." said Ulrich.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	5. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

I do own Chaos, Drake, Error, Delita, Logan, Kimono, Andrew, Taylor, Ana, Relita, Sheena, Max, Alex, and Elsa.

The Reboot characters will not be making an appearance in this fic.

**Code: Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Xana looked at them with his usual smirk.

"Xana, I thought you were dead." said Horror,

"Correction I was dead, until you did your job and took over the world for me." said Xana.

"You faked your death! How?" shouted Aelita,

"Remember that battle in Chaos's lair. I fired a laser with my last bit of energy at Yumi's scanner." said Xana.

* * *

_Flash back_

_"You! You tricked me!" shouted Xana,_

_"Your finally catching up." said Odd._

_"I won't let you beat me that easy." said Xana._

_Before he could attack again Ulrich fired an energy wave that sent flying into the wall. When he hit the wall it triggered a blast. Suddenly the entire place was falling down._

_"Looks like Xana failed again." said Chaos._

_He disappeared and Delita looked at Xana and then vanished._

_"We have to get out of here!" said Jeremy,_

_"What about Xana? If he dies then Aelita dies. Remember the virus he attached to her?" asked Yumi._

_"Ana cured her after she rescued us. We have to get to the scans." said Jeremy._

_They ran into the scans. Xana saw the doors close and ran for the open scanner. Just as the scans closed he fired an energy blast at Yumi's scanner and it exploded.Suddenly they were crushed by the collapsing structure._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Xana._

_The entire warehouse collapsed._

_End flash back_

* * *

**Horror's castle**

"I thought you tried to take Yumi down with you." said Ulrich,

"I only made it look that I was trying kill Yumi, I downloaded a virus into her that was piece of me. For a month I rested inside her, regaining my strenght. I discovered Horror's plan and decided to let Horror have his fun until I was ready." said Xana.

"Your the reason I was in so much pain!" shouted Yumi,

"Not entirly. You were sick while you fought against Horror, so I had to take over and defend your body. If you died I would have died too." said Xana.

"I'm not in a thankful mood." said Yumi,

It dosen't matter. Now that you have drained Horror of his strenght I will finish what he started." said Xana, turning to Horror.

Horror raised his staff, but Xana only smiled. His monsters appeared from out of the shadows and attacked Horror. He raised his staff and blasted the monsters.

"Your mine!" said Xana.

Xana unsheathed his sword and leapt at Horror.

"Get away from me, filthy virus!" shouted Horror.

Horror fired a black beam and it hit Xana. He was sent back into the ground. Horror fired again, but Xana turned into a black cloud and the laser moved right through him. The blast caused part of the room to collaspe.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi and moved out of the way of the collasping ceiling.

"That guy blasted Xana." said Odd,

"But it didn't kill him. Xana's still alive and I'm sure he is watching." said Jeremy.

"If we attack Horror we'll drain him of his strength and Xana will take control of his power and if Horror beats us Xana will attack while he is off guard and kill him and finish us off." said Aelita,

"So either way, Xana wins." said Yumi.

"We'll deal with him and Horror." said Ulrich,

"After I kill you I'l get rid of that annoying virus, Xana, permanetly." said Horror, turning to them.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. 


	6. Lyoko gang vs Horror and Xana

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

I do own Chaos, Drake, Error, Delita, Logan, Kimono, Andrew, Taylor, Ana, Relita, Sheena, Max, Alex, and Elsa.

The Reboot characters will not be making an appearance in this fic.

**Code: Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Horror lunged at the Lyoko gang with his staff. Odd fired his laser arrows at him, but he vanished as it flew at him. Odd was kicked in the back and sent into the ground, landing on his face. Horror appeared above him and raised his foot.

Odd rolled over as his foot hit the ground. Ulrich fired an energy wave at Horror, but he jumped into the air and vanished. Ulrich looked around to find Horror, but a large boulder flew and hit him in the back. He hit the ground in a large thud and was not moving.

"Ulrich!" shouted Yumi.

Horror appeared in front of her and hit her with his staff. She hit the ground as Horror stood over her. Jeremy fired a blast at him, but Horror blocked it with his staff and fired a black beam at the ceiling above Jeremy. It collapsed on him.

When the dust cleared Jeremy was on the ground unconscious. Odd fired laser arrows, but Horror fired a black beam that erased the arrows from existence. Horror fired again and it hit Odd in the chest. He fell back and hit the wall.

Aelita ran at Horror, but he vanished and reappeared behind her. He hit her in the head. She fell on the ground. He turned and looked around the room.

"Xana, I know your here! Come out and show yourself." shouted Horror,

"You didn't say please." boomed Xana's voice throughout the room.

Horror was now getting mad.

"I hope your watching, Xana. I will do the one thing you could never do. Get rid of the Lyoko heroes." said Horror.

He turned to the unconscious Yumi and raised his staff. An energy wave suddenly fired and hit Horror in the chest. He was sent into the wall and looked up. It was Ulrich.

He was staggering as he walked over to Yumi, he gritted his teeth, and blood was pouring down his face.

"So, you're still alive. I thought you were dead, Ulrich." said Horror.

Somewhere in the room they could both hear Xana laughing softly. Ulrich knew why he was laughing. He heard Horror tell Xana, wherever he was. That he would get rid of the Lyoko gang. It seemed Xana knew that this was going to happen.

Maybe he was actually learning. Horror did his best imitation of a glare and showed it all over the room, hoping Xana saw it and would shut up. Ulrich felt like laughing at him too, just to annoy him, but he already annoyed with Xana. He raised his swords and fired an energy wave at Horror.

He blocked it with his staff and fired back, or tried to fire back. A pair of fans flew through the air and knocked his staff out of his hand. He turned and saw Yumi jumping into the air and landed in front of Ulrich. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita stood in front of them as Yumi grabbed Ulrich as he collapsed.

Horror fired a black beam at the ceiling. The room was now collapsing. The Lyoko gang moved as the ceiling fell on them. They jumped over the debris and ran for exit.

Horror appeared in front of them and kicked Yumi back. The ground beneath cracked and opened a dark pit. Yumi grabbed the edge and held on for her life. Horror approached her and raised his staff.

"I may lose, but at least I will kill one of you." said Horror.

Suddenly a black cloud flew out of the shadows and landed in front of Yumi. It took shape and Xana stood in its place. He smiled and swung his sword. The sword knocked Horror's staff out of his hand.

"Now the power you took from the core will be mine." said Xana.

Horror tried to punch him, but Xana dodged it and grabbed his arm. He tossed Horror over the pit. Horror grabbed the edge and could only watch as Xana walked over to the edge. Yumi got up and threw her fans at Horror as he tried to summon his staff with his power.

They destroyed the staff as it flew through the air. Xana smiled at her.

"Thanks for making this easy for me." said Xana.

He grabbed Horror and red energy flew out of Horror's body and into his body. Suddenly an energy wave fired and hit Xana. He was blasted into the air and saw who fired it. It was Ulrich.

"Ulrich . . ." said Xana, glaring.

Horror screamed as the energy wave blasted him too. Xana floated in mid air and flew towards a small portal that opened up on the other side of the room. He smiled at them, and then vanished.

"How do we get put of here?" asked Yumi, holding Ulrich.

"We can't get out the way we came in. It will take too long." said Odd,

"Then we follow Xana." said Aelita.

They ran and entered the portal. Suddenly they were in Lyoko and in front of them was an activated tower. It was unguarded. Aelita entered it and flew to the upper platform. She placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

A white light consumed the entire planet.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

"Looks like I was wrong. Xana did find a way to survive. I should have scanned Yumi just in case Xana tricked us." said Jeremy,

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Jeremy. Xana tricked us all." said Aelita.

"But still, I was sure that Xana was destroyed when Chaos's lair collapsed." said Jeremy,

"At least we stopped Xana from getting what he wanted." said Yumi.

"I'm only sorry he put you through so much pain." said Ulrich,

"There was nothing you could have done." said Yumi.

"Any idea where he's hiding?" asked Odd,

"Probably in Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"Then again, it is better to have Xana out of my body than in." said Yumi,

"I guess we wait until he launches another attack." said Ulrich.

"We'll be ready when he shows himself again." said Jeremy.

They all smiled and walked to class.

* * *

Code Lyoko characters

Ulrich

Yumi

Jeremy

Aelita

Odd

Xana

Jim

Mr. Ishiyama

Mrs. Ishiyama

My characters

Horror

Logan

Kimono

Andrew

Taylor

Chaos

Delita

Drake

Kea


End file.
